Distractions
by LadySonya
Summary: Sally is a ghost in the show, but in my stories, she's human with lots of needs, that only Aidan can help her with. One shots
1. Chapter 1

Aidan walked through the front door and smiled. The house and lights weren't going Amityville, which meant that Sally wasn't home. He slammed the door and stopped short. Sally sat on the windowsill crying.

"Sally?" He walked over and sat down. "The house, the pipes, it was all me. I was trying to tell myself along..." He looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" She looked at him with emotionless eyes. "Turns out I didn't just die." She felt tears running down her cheeks. She looked Aidan in the eyes. "Danny killed me."

Aidan looked at her surprisingly. "Your face." He smiled softly at her. "It was an accident. What? What happened?" She looked at her hands and sighed. "You'd never guess by looking at him. He's sweet looking, but Danny has a temper. I never let myself see it. He's passionate, that's what I told myself. He's crazy in love with me. That's why he's so jealous." Aidan touched her hands and squeezed them gently. He looked down at their hands and something flashed in his eyes.

He looked up at her and she could see the tears in his eyes. "Sally, I am so, so sorry." She looked out the window. "We had a fight. He was in a rage, and he shoved me. I fell down the stairs." She wiped away the tears. He felt his control snapping.

"All the times he has been here, going on about you." Sally felt the anger boiling in her. "He stood there. He looked at the evidence and walked away. He blamed it on me." That was it. Aidan got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" He stopped and looked at her. "I'll be back." She got up and grabbed his arm. "No. Don't." He growled at her. "He's not getting away with this." She didn't know what to do, so she grabbed his face and kissed him.

She moaned as she felt his arms wrap around her. He raced them upstairs and threw her on his bed. He shredded their clothing and covered her body with his. He slammed each of her arms on the side of her head and kissed her hungrily.

Aidan lost all control when she had kissed him. He licked and suckled her pulse point, making her gasp and arch. He growled as she hooked a luscious leg around his hip, making them closer.

She threw her head back as he put a nipple in his mouth, while pinching and rolling the other. She felt herself getting wet, and she needed him now.

He lowered his head and inhaled her scent of vanilla and rain. He had to taste her. Primal hunger replaced gentle and slow. Her hands went into his hair and pulled, pushing him harder against him.

She made him feel. Made him feel things he couldn't remember ever feeling, except in his dreams.

Her whimper of pleasure and distress filling his ears as his tongue parted her lips and delved inside. "Your mine Sally, remember that.'' He was beginning to feel possessive, and dominant. His eyes slid over her naked body, heating her insides and sending juices spilling between her thighs.

"Don't hold back, all of you, all over me." She didn't want his control. She wanted his hunger. As frightening as it was, dominant and possessive as it could be, she wanted it all. "I want you wild." He gazed at her with erotic hunger. "How wild?" She pushed her hips into his; his gaze didn't miss the motion before looking at her with eyes, hotter, darker than they normally are.

He gripped her hips and plunged into her. His hips thrust into her; his erection plunged inside her, spreading the fire and sending it burning through her body.

Her hips flexed beneath him, arching to him as he fucked her with mindless hunger, took her with dominant strength. She was possessed, taken. Within minutes, the orgasm tore through her had her crying out at the pleasure that rushed through her system. It exploded through her; it released more than sexual tension.

She shuddered as she felt his release tare through him. He collapsed over her as his muscles began to relax.

Sally looked at Aidan and snuggled into him. "I love you." Aidan looked at her and pulled her closer. "Love you too. Now sleep, I'll need you soon." Laughing she closed her eyes and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rang, and Danny walked through, looking around. He looked towards the stairs and his eyes widened. There stood Sally in all her glory, in a black tank top, with black shorts and her hair wild and untamed. She looked at Danny with hatred burning in her eyes.

He looked away, and jumped when he saw Aidan walk out of the kitchen. "Aidan, hey. Did you just call me about the sink?" He looked from Aidan to Sally, then back at Aidan. "Did we?" Danny confusely looked at Aidan. "Ah, yeah my bad, come on in."

Danny went to pass Aidan, only to get punched in the stomach and thrown roughly into the wall. Aidan grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall. He took delight in knowing that he was causing Danny's fear.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aidan squeezed Danny's neck. "You think you could get away with killing my girl?" He turned towards Sally. "Any preferences?" She looked at Danny with no sympathy. "Just make it hurt." Aidan looked at his prey and bared his fangs, and made sure that Danny boy looked in his eyes as his eyes turned black.

Without a word, Aidan bit into his neck and began to drink his fill. She smiled as Danny began to scream. She looked at Aidan and began to get wet between her thighs. She didn't want him to know that he was turning her on with his protectiveness and dangerous side.

Her breath caught as she saw that his eyes were on her and knew exactly what she was thinking.

He dropped Danny and slowly made his way up the stairs to Sally. He backed her in the corner and caged her in. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, making him open his eyes and growl. She felt herself getting wetter.

He gripped her tank top and pulled it over her head, throwing it over his shoulder. He ripped her bra in two and bent down on his knees, making him look directly between her thighs.

Making sure that nothing came between them; he gripped her shorts, along with her panties and pulled them down, making her gasp from the lustful look in his eyes.

Aidan stood up, and passionately kissed her, leaving behind his taste, wanting her yearning for more, always more. "Aidan, should we be doing this? What about Danny?" She gasped as Aidan licked her neck, marking her as his. "What about him? He hurt you and I won't stand by and watch you cry. I'm here; let me pleasure you as you should be pleasured." Nodding her head, she pulled Aidan to her harder and kissed him.

She pulled at his clothing until he was completely naked. "Aidan I want you...don't stop." He smirked and bent her forward.

She grabbed the stairs and held on. He caressed her back and the curve of her ass as he kissed and nibbled her neck. He pinched and flicked her nipples, loving how they grew hard.

He teasingly ran his hand down her stomach and rubbed his middle finger over her warm lips, groaning at the heat radiating from them.

"Aidan..." She gasped and arched as he rubbed her special spot, making her shudder. "No more teasing, just fuck me already." He smirked and kissed the corner of her mouth. He bent her and spread her legs and slowly drew into her.

He was killing her with the slowness. "Hurry the hell up, or I'll finish it myself." In return she got a snarl and screamed in pleasure as she felt him slam into her.

Oh Lord, he could become addicted. "You like this?" He shifted, moved, drawing free of her body slowly before pushing heavily inside her once again.

His voice was filled with wicked knowledge as he began a slow, heavy rhythm, fucking her with all the time he had in the world.

Oh that was good. Her breath hitched as her hips jerked to meet his thrusts. "Oh yeah, you like that," His voice becoming thicker, rough.

"Harder..." She then cried out at the feeling of him delving deeper, stretching her farther.

A male groan tore from his chest, and gave her what she demanded. Hard hands picked her up from the knees, forcing her to bend more, laying her head on the step.

Sally felt the tender tissue of her sex quake in rapture as Aidan began to fuck her with hard, driving strokes, burning strokes.

Starlight burst in front of her vision as she exploded with her orgasm. Within seconds, it was joined by his release. His teeth clenched, his lips pulling back as he looked in her gaze.

He pulled out of her and licked his lips.

Sally gasped and sat up in bed. Looking around, she sighed. It was a dream, nothing more. She turned as her door opened and there stood Aidan in only his black silk pj bottoms. "Sally is everything okay? I heard you from my room." She smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was a nightmare." Shaking his head, he quietly shut her door, leaving her alone.

She fell on her back and closed her eyes, leaving the worries for another day.


	3. Chapter 3

Aidan came home and slammed the door. Those vampires would be the death of him, and yet he couldn't help but run to them when they needed him to do something.

But now it was his time to relax and forget the supernatural and just be human for a while. Josh had called him from the hospital and said that he wouldn't be home, that he would meet him at the hospital. As for Sally, he didn't know what she was up to, now that she was human again.

He walked into the kitchen and halted. There was Sally sitting there on the table in nothing but a black-red laced corset, with matching panties, a mischievous smile on her face.

He couldn't believe that she found him attractive. The swing of her hips, and eyes hooded with lust began to do things to his lower body. Things he never felt before, not even with Rebecca.

He could feel his pants tenting as a wave of desire filled his nose, making him growl with want.

Her eyes flew to his as she saw his once midnight, to molten black, which meant that his vampire was out. She trembled at the excitement of him being wild and untamed.

She felt him, when he crashed his body against hers, pushing her into the fridge. She groaned at the feeling of him against her and wanted his clothing gone.

He never thought that he would be sleeping with Sally, let alone gets her to scream out with so much pent up desire. No, he wouldn't pounce on her like he would normally do with other girls. No, he wouldn't do that with Sally, she was much better than that and deserved to be treated with gentleness.

He wanted to play this out.

He had wanted her for some time, but never manned up and did anything, well, till now anyway.

She gave him the perfect opportunity to set his plan in motion. He wanted her to enjoy this, but at the same time, he wanted her to scream his name multiple times tonight.

He moved them to his bed and began his seduction.

Aidan lowered his head and began to nip and lick her neck, slowly dragging his tongue down it, making sure to suck on it as well. He smirked, when her heard her breathy moan.

Sally closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the pillows to give him more access, while she gripped his arms.

"Tell me what you want, Sally." He asked, bringing his hand up and massaging her sensitive breasts. She gasped in pleasure as her body arched against his.

She whimpered as his hand slid inside her bra cup and began to roll her nipple between his fingers.

Sally couldn't take it anymore and began pulling off his clothes, wanting to feel his skin against hers.

When his chest was exposed, she ran her fingertips over the hair covered muscled skin, which twitched and moved under her touch.

Feeling bold, she moved her fingers over his nipples, when he sucked in a breath at the feeling. Although he didn't need a breath, it still felt good. She leaned forward and started placing kisses along his chest, making her way to his neck.

Each bite, lick, or nibble was slowly beginning to drive Aidan insane. She trailed her way up to his neck, before biting it; which Aidan let out a growl of approval.

Laughing, she kissed her way to his mouth, before looking up and staring into pitch black eyes of his vampire. She gasped at the feral look before he leaned down and captured her in a breath stealing kiss.

Tangling her hands in his pitch black hair, she tried to get closer, before she gave up and let him take over.

Leaning up, he took in Sally's tasseled appearance and couldn't help but smirk. He always pictured Sally; flushed skin, swollen lips and lust glazed eyes staring up at him.

"Part you're legs." Aidan demanded.

Sally opened her legs and let her head fall back as Aidan went between them. She gasped as she felt two of his fingers slip into her moist heat.

"You are ready for me." He growled as she bit her lip and moaned. He drew his hips back, only to thrust forward, his body shoving into hers fully.

He began a steady rhythm. Sally thrust back against Aidan, her tight channel clenched around him. She cried out when Aidan gripped her hips, and pounded into her.

"More." Aidan shouted slamming into her over and over. Sally came in a rush of pleasure so intense that it knocked the breath out of her.

Aidan's gaze filled with a black haze as he came, his body buried deep inside her. But their fun wasn't over just yet.

He gently tied her wrists to the bed and slowly made his way to her legs. "I have wanted to do this for some time, and here we are." She arched her hips and moaned.

In return, he smirked and slapped her ass. "Behave." Whimpering, she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Aidan please, no more teasing." He shook his head and kissed her neck, but did nothing else.

He kissed the corner of her mouth and purposely missed her mouth. She turned her head, but he was already gone.

Aidan made his way to the valley between her breasts, but didn't touch anything else. He kissed around each nipple, making her cry out with want.

He wanted her to feel what she makes him feel, every time he is near her or thinks about her. She teased and flirted, not knowing what it was doing to him.

He kissed around her belly button and the top of her moist channel. "Do Not Come." He ordered as he licked and nibbled her nub.

Sally arched and gasped. He changed the tempo from fast and slow, to gentle and hard. She felt her stomach muscles quench and knew that an orgasm was coming.

Just as she was about to climax, he pulled away from her, leaned over her, his erection already sheathed inside of her and ready to go. "Not yet." She knew what he meant by that.

He started to move in and out of her at a slow and teasing pace. Then went fast and hard.

He pulled out of her and inch by slow inch he made his way back in. "Aidan...Please..." Without warning, he plunged all the way in, making her arch and scream his name.

He felt his teeth come out and he knew what was coming.

Sally thought that the bed and wall were going to break, but thankfully they didn't.

Aidan kept hitting the right spot inside her, which had her gasping. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Come for me, Sally." He took his right middle finger and rubbed where they were joined.

She screamed his name, as an intense orgasm his her with full force. Aidan couldn't hold back, he threw his head back and released his seed deep inside of her.

He untied her and just held her against him.

Aidan pushed her on her back and leaned over her. "I'm sorry, but I need a taste." He drew his head back and faster than lightening, bit into her neck and started drawing the life from her.

He bolted up in his bed and wiped away the sweat from his face. "That was a nightmare from hell." He got up and went into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto his face.

He plopped back onto his bed and hoped for a better ending to his secret fantasy.


	4. Chapter 4

The three of them decided to go to the bar and play pool. Josh went to get more drinks, which left him alone with Sally. It was her turn to pool, so she bent down in front of him and sent a shy smile over her shoulder.

He gripped the stick and closed his eyes at the temptation before him. He opened his eyes as he saw her laugh and flirt with a lustful strange guy who wasn't her type.

He growled as he saw the guy touch her hand and whisper something in her ear to make her laugh.

He didn't know why he was acting this way. It wasn't like him to act possessive and jealous over a woman before.

He needed to go over there and make sure that the guy wasn't hitting on his territory.

Aidan put the stick on the table and walked over to where Sally and the guy were standing. He put his hand on her lower back and looked at the guy, daring him to do something.

Sally noticed that Aidan was acting differently around her and she needed to know what was going on. She was a little disappointed when Nick walked off, but she was secretly crushing after Aidan, not that he would ever notice.

But to get him riled, that was what she lived for. She turned and glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? I was having a nice conversation and you had to be the over protective one and go and ruin it. How am I ever going to have sex, if you or Josh keep running men off?" She grabbed her beer and drank it in one swig.

"We are only looking out for you." She smiled at him and looked towards Josh. "I know and I love you guys, but I need to make choices or mistakes on my own. Like sleeping with guys I don't know." Something flashed before his eyes, but Sally quickly dismissed it.

"Oh I know, let's have a contest. Whoever wins, can go on a date with me and might even get lucky if I like them or not." Laughing, she grabbed Nick and two others, who had been staring at her non-stop since they walked into the bar.

Aidan wanted to haul her over his shoulder and take her home, but he didn't. Sighing, he picked up his pool stick and looked at Sally. "I'm in, and don't give me that look." He looked around the pool table and smirked, he smelt their fear. 'Good, they should be scared, sticking their noses in someone else's territory. They should leave, if they know what's good for them.'

Sally looked at Aidan and shook her head. He was being protective again, though she couldn't be mad because she is quite protective of him too. But tonight he is going overboard. 'Next time, I'm dating in secret.' She sat down and let the game begin.

Two hours later, it was Aidan against Nick for the final win and Aidan was ahead. Nick hit his ball, and missed the hole. Aidan hit the ball and hit his mark, making him the winner. He looked at Nick and shrugged his shoulders. Nick smiled and shook his hand, and headed towards the bar.

Aidan looked over where Sally was sitting and found her seat empty. He looked around and saw her leaving the bar, crossing the street. Growling, he hurriedly caught up with her.

She stopped and slapped him on his chest. "You jerk, I was so hoping that Nick would win and your blood sucking ass had to go and ruin it, again." She looked up at him and frowned. "Do you hate me?" He could feel how vulnerable she was at the moment.

'I wanted her.

I craved her.

I wanted Sally.

Then it hit me.

No pulse.

No heartbeat.

The normal impulse to feed wasn't there.

The distracted roar of blood wasn't there.

The need to feed hadn't appeared.

There was a need, but not a need to feed.'

He swept closer to her, but she took a step back and looked away from him. Aidan growled deep in his throat. The frustration and anger boiled in his veins. "You're not getting away from me, not again.'' He had her in two strides, and pushed her against the darkened ally wall.

He pushed her skirt up and moved her panties aside and pushed into her. She threw her head back and rode him like a prized stallion. He leaned in and caught her bottom lip between his teeth and lightly nipped, then running his tongue over it. He kissed her long and hard, making her breathe into him.

"Aidan..." She gasped as she felt him possess her, taking her over the edge, not knowing if they were coming back. It was too much, she needed more.

She wrapped her legs higher and screamed as she felt him go deeper than before.

He bit and licked and nibbled her nipples, making her squirm in his arms, which was making him groan.

Just then her breath caught and her hips arch, she moaned out his name as her orgasm hit her. He pumped into her and threw his head back as he shot his release into her, coating her with his seed.

He smirked at her and lightly kissed her swollen mouth. He turned and whispered in her ear, "I win." Laughing, she slapped his arm and pulled him in for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

A streak of batter was smeared across Sally's cheek, while her hair was streaked with white powdery batter. Intense brown eyes glared at the rebellious bowl of brownie batter. Grunting, she blew a piece of hair that had fallen into her line of vision.

Aidan saw this from the kitchen's doorway and chuckled. But he wasn't watching her battle with the bowl, but was watching her body covered in red silk. A red-black laced tank top, with matching panties.

It didn't take long for her to know that Aidan was there, laughing at her. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck.

She blushed and looked away from him. Spinning around, she faced Aidan, her vampire.

Her smell was mixed with the sweet scent of brownies and he started kissing her neck, making her giggle.

"You smell like brownies." He chuckled. "Unbaked brownies," She grumbled. "You smell like decay and something else." He smirked at her. "Is that a problem?" She shook her head and smiled at him. "I think you should smell like me." With that, she smeared batter onto his mussed black hair, making him growl. He looked at her, with an evil grin. "That wasn't very nice."

He dipped his finger into the batter, this time he smeared it on her collarbone. His tongue followed after; Sally's breath hitched upon feeling Aidan's tongue trail so close to her breasts. He continued dipping his finger in and making various patterns on her chest, above her breasts.

"Aidan-," He cut her off with his mouth devouring hers. His rugged tongue invaded her mouth, while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, going for the ride of her life. And just like that, he was gone, leaving her cold and aching with desire.

"How about those brownies?" She returned to stirring the batter, not noticing Aidan grinning behind her. Aidan couldn't help himself; he dipped his finger into the batter once again. Sally muttered to herself. "Damn blood sucking-," He had stuck his finger in her mouth.

'Yummy Aidan batter.' Watching her suck his finger, drove him insane.

"How about those brownies?" She smirked and turned back to the bowl. A low growl emitted from his throat as he watched her bend over, clad in her sleep wear. She glanced over her shoulder, still bent, pieces of hair falling in her face. Her eyes danced with hidden amusement.

"What should we do now?" She bumped into Aidan's chest. "Any ideas?'' She teased. "Plenty." He nipped her neck, making her moan. "Like what?" She was having trouble focusing. "Like," He gave her hickie another lick.

"A lot of screaming and moaning on your part, of course." Aidan gave her a wicked smile, his black eyes shining with mischief. "How would you do that?" He pushed her onto the kitchen table, climbing on top of her.

"Screaming my name, for one." Sally shivered in anticipation.

He pulled his pajama pants off and climbed back onto her. Aidan dipped down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. A growl of pleasure escaped him as she nipped on his bottom lip. As they continued to kiss, Aidan positioned his tip at her entrance.

With his free hand, he grabbed his dick and slammed into her. He let out a hiss at the feel of her tightness. He didn't reply as he began to move. Sally bucked her hips into his. She dug her nails into his back as he pounded into her.

"F-faster." She panted out.

Aidan flipped her over, so that she was on her hands and knees. He grabbed her hips and pounded into her. Aidan's eyes turned black at the sight of her back arched. He felt his fangs lengthen.

"Oh God!" She yelled when he hit a certain spot. It wouldn't be long before she came. Aidan continued to pump in and out of her. He was close, but he needed to taste her with his fangs.

"Sally." He growled out.

She caught onto what he wanted, and bared her neck. Using his vampire speed, he began to pound into her even faster. Her walls began tightening around his dick, making it almost painful to continue. After a couple more powerful thrusts, she was thrown over the edge.

Aidan dug his fangs into her neck and lost himself to his own release. "Aidan" She moaned loudly as he continued to slide in and out of her. He ran his tongue over his mark; one last lick and he pulled away slightly so they both could relax.

Both of them didn't notice their brownies were forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

Aidan was hunched over the bathroom sink as the sweat poured down his face; he had never felt this pain in his entire life and what was terrifying, was that he knew what was wrong.

Every inch of his body, felt like it was on fire and it had him growling in pain. Josh would joke and tell him that "it's his yearly period," but he would just laugh it off.

His attention was drawn to the doorway, which Sally now stood in, holding a blood bag. "Aidan, are you alright?" He looked at her and gripped the sink. "No, not exactly." Aidan ripped the bag open, as the warm liquid slid down his throat, making him comfortable. But as he finished the bag, his temp was back, making it harder to breathe.

He threw the bag and slammed his fist in the wall. "Son of a bitch!" He wanted this to be over. Sally reached out and squeezed his hand. "I'm sure we will figure something out." She gently touched his cheek, not hearing that he let out a sigh of relief.

Aidan pushed her against the wall and leaned against her, putting his head on her shoulder, wanting to stay like that only for a little while. He held her closer, not wanting to let go. But he pushed her away from him as another heat warped through him, forcing him to his knees, clutching his head, and at that moment he needed air.

He sped to the front door and slammed it open as he sat on the step and taking pleasure in the night air, wishing to breath it in. The sight of Sally was causing him to feel this way. She was his intended, his mate, his other half of his soul. But his stubborn side took control, putting him through denial, wanting, and longing. The night air was slightly a relief, but enjoyed it nonetheless.

Sally looked at Aidan, some-what knowing what he was going through. She wanted to be with him since the first moment she had laid her eyes upon him. But she had been in love with him since he had wanted to hurt Danny for the pain she went through.

Now that she was a human again, she wanted to start over with Aidan. Somehow, she wanted what he was going through, to help the both of them get what they really wanted.

"You and I both know what is going on with you, Aidan." He got up and looked at her. "No." He told her as he leaned against the door frame across from her. "You have to, Aidan. You're denying your feelings and now it's taking over. You have to do something. Aidan, just let go, for both our sakes, let go." Aidan looked at her and considered the possibilities, which he could also get what he longed for.

Neither of them noticed Josh sitting on the couch, listening to their conversation, with a smirk on his face.

Aidan crossed his arms and looked at Sally, with a gleam in his eyes. "Well, I have been feeling an animalistic instinctual need to fuck you." Sally felt her panties become wet as she saw Aidan's eyes become a pitch black.

Josh heard the ending and spit out his drink and looked over the couch at the both of them. 'It's about time Aidan said something to Sally. He would never understand vampires and the way they handle their love life. But being a werewolf was also not as cracked up as people thought it was.' Shaking his head he headed towards the kitchen, wanting to give them some much needed privacy.

"Sally the only way for me to be normal again, is if I claimed you. I have to claim you before midnight. If I claim you, you will be marked as mine and no male will be able to mark you. And I'm not going to go through this. I won't do this to you Sally, I'm sorry." After a moment of silence, Sally walked inside, bringing Aidan with her.

"Have you even considered what I wanted? Aidan, I love you and want to be with you every way." She sat on his bed and started to undress. A rush of arousal crashed through him, causing him to grip the door frame.

He didn't want to hurt her, but right now he wanted to dominate her, make her his.

His eyes turned a molten black, and his fangs dangerously fell to the tip of his bottom lip. He took a hold of her face and pulled her into a toe curling passionate kiss, to which she responded by weaving her fingers into his midnight black hair, pulling back to look into each other's eyes.

Aidan ripped away the rest of his clothing, leaving him standing at the foot of the bed staring down at Sally as she lay below him.

Heat and moisture began to pool in her lower abdomen, spreading her legs in invitation.

Aidan was above her and in-between her legs; wrapping her legs around his waist; Aidan dipped his head down to capture her mouth as he slowly pushed into her.

Sally cried out digging her nails into his back as Aidan pushed the last inch into her. Aidan growled, pulled out, crashed back in, Sally moaned with every inch forced back in. Aidan let out animalistic growls and grunts, while he thrust in and out as Sally screamed and moaned with each thrust.

The beds legs began to creak under the increasing friction caused by Aidan's primal passion. This was pure animalistic lust and Sally loved every minute of it.

It seemed like forever as Aidan pounded her into the bed. Sally could feel the coil in her abdomen twist tighter and tighter. Aidan growled spreading her legs even wider to push himself as deep as possible into her before releasing into her.

Sally arched as she felt like she was on fire from the inside out. Aidan slammed back in growling harshly. He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders, letting out a low growl as he felt her tighten around him.

He looked down at her, like a predator would its prey. Her hands dug into his hips as he drew back and slammed back into her, causing her to scream and arch into him, neither noticing the bed breaking as Aidan thrust into her.

Aidan grinned wickedly as he dipped down, licked her neck and then nipped it, causing their release to wash over them a second time that night.

He looked over at the clock and sighed. They still had an hour to midnight, before he claimed her. Looking down at Sally, he had made his decision.

Sally found herself on her hands and knees, moaning in pleasure as he slammed back into her hard and fast. He moved her hair aside and licked her mark, biting into it, causing her to gasp. He smirked, knowing that he was the only one to see her cry out in pleasure.

"Sally I need you take my blood to finish the mating." He bit into his wrist and gently pushed it against her lips, hissing in pleasure as he felt her tongue move against the wound.

He turned her head and pulled her into a soul-searing kiss that left her breathless and wanting more.

Sally couldn't take it anymore. "...Aidan..." He knew that his blood was taking affect and he continued to pound into her, wanting to draw out her release.

She flipped them over and began to pick up the pace, loving the way he grabbed her hips and pounded up into her. He could feel his release begin to erupt, he flipped them over and brought her knees to her chest and quickened his pace. He grabbed the headboard and slammed into her.

Sally felt him hit her spot and came with a rush, erupting like a long awaited volcano. Aidan felt her tighten around him, that he came with a scream of her name as he thrust into her before collapsing next to her.

Aidan looked at Sally and smiled. "I love you too.'' Sally just smiled and snuggled into his side. "I'm like you now, aren't I" Aidan knew that they had to have this talk. "Yes, I'm afraid so. But know this, I love you and will always be there for you." Sally rested her head on her hand and looked down at him. "I know, Aidan and that's what makes me love you even more. Do not feel guilty, because I sure as hell don't. I wanted this and I knew what was to happen. We have our whole lives to worry, but just tonight, let's just live in the moment, okay." He grabbed her face and kissed her.

"How the hell did I get so lucky?'' Sally laughed and looked at him. "By Josh seeing me and thinking that I wasn't real. That was the day; I knew you were the one for me." Aidan hugged her close and watched as she fell asleep; knowing that a new day was upon her.


	7. Chapter 7

She adjusted her mask over her blushing cheeks as the man of her vivid dreams glided down the stairs, a beautiful woman on his arm. She was thankful that he couldn't see her through the crowd of people.

The dream she had not so long ago came back, causing her skin to flush and sweat beating on her forehead.

A dream that's all it was. Nothing more, than a young woman's desire.

She had bumped into him a couple of times, but she had never let the sinful man, with wild eyes make love to her.

She remembered the taste of his lips, his tongue possessing her mouth, like he wanted every drop of her. She had awakened feelings she'd never known existed.

She watched as he moved across the ballroom, not caring that almost everyone was watching him.

Aidan wasn't tall, but broad shouldered. He kept his hair short and out of the way.

He walked with a wary grace of a prowling predator, his gaze taking in every person in the room. She had often wondered what he looked like when naked. The way he moved promised that his body would be elegant when he danced, and more animalistic when he made love.

**When he made love...**

Sally moved her gaze from Aidan and looked at the blonde beauty on his arm. She seemed out of town and not entirely English. She was beautiful and that made Sally glance at her dark features.

Josh plopped into an empty chair and looked at the girl draped on Aidan's arm. "That's her, the woman I'm going to marry." She looked from Josh, to the girl, then back at him with a smirk gracing her face.

"Since when have you ever wanted to get married? As I recall you told me that you could never settle for one skirt, that you wanted to try them all." She squealed as Josh leaned over and pinched her ass.

He at her and drew her into his arms. "Just be careful, Sally. I don't want to see your heart broken a second time." She hugged him to her, wishing it was Aidan.

Aidan smiled down at the beauty, causing a small hurt into Sally's heart. "Help me drag her away from him?" Sally shook her head. "No, I won't. Coming here was one thing, but making a fool of myself, that's where I draw the line."

She tried not to follow Aidan with her gaze, but couldn't help it. People watched him in fascination and fear, and he regarded them coolly.

Seeing the beauty, on him made her jealous.

In her dreams, Aidan was hers and hers alone. Thinking of the beauty sliding her hands inside his shirt and stroking his muscular chest, had Sally's gut knotting.

**'It was a damn dream. I am nothing to him and he is nothing to me.'**

Sally flicked her gaze back at Aidan and found his gaze directly on her. She jumped and moved deeper next to Josh, but it was too late. He was staring at her with a harsh intensity, telling her that **he knew** what she had been thinking.

Across the ballroom, Aidan leaned to the beauty, murmuring to her while keeping his gaze on Sally.

She fixed her mask as they made their way towards her and now a panting Josh.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Josh and this here beauty is my dearest friend, Sally Malik." Aidan had his eyes on Sally and did not seem to notice what Josh had said.

The woman on Aidan's arm looked at Josh and blushed. "I'm Nora, his childhood friend." Josh took her hand and led her to the floor.

In her dream, Aidan had been overwhelming, but in person, he was impossible to look at. He was a foot taller than Sally, his broad shoulders at her eye level.

His masculinity, the large, strong hand of his hands, all but made her weak in the knees. His hair was, dark, almost black. His skin was milky white.

He gave her a bow and gently grabbed her hand. "Miss Malik." He lifted her fingers to his mouth and impressed them with one hard kiss. She slid her feet together, trying to stop the heat that moved between her legs.

She was no fool when it came to men, of their wild ways and enjoyment of life, unless it was fighting or making love to beautiful women.

"Miss Malik," he said his voice sinful and low. "Will you dance with me?"

The thought of dancing in his arms, whirling with his hand on her waist, looking deep into his eyes...

Oh, god, what was happening to her?

"I can't dance,'' she muttered.

She looked at Josh for help, but he was busy twirling Nora out on the dance floor, almost tripping on her dress.

He took Sally's hand and dragged her to the middle of the room, where couples were forming.

The music took them into a waltz. Couples whirled around them, looking like a painting of various colors.

She was stunningly beautiful. Her hair was long and thick and lush with unruly waves of its own.

He wanted to run his hands through it, but held back. He wanted to cup her face in his hands, tilt it upward, and lean to kiss it.

He wanted to lay her on a bed and hover over her on hands and knees, parting her legs and drawing his fingers through the tangle between her thighs. She'd be wet for him, and he'd withdraw his fingers and lick her honey from them.

Her lips parted, her body swaying towards his a little.

She'd felt infatuation for men before, but that faint excited flutter was nothing to the need that took hold of her now. The space between her legs was hot and wet; she knew what she wanted-him inside her.

"...Aidan..." She gasped.

"Not here." He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her with him to another door, leading to a room, which was two doors down from the ball.

The room contained two chairs and a table, which held a tray of goblets.

Aidan closed the door, the same time he dragged Sally into his arms. His mouth came down on hers, rough and brutal. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and instead of resisting, she played her tongue along his, learning his heady and exciting taste.

He slid his hands to her shoulders and tore the dress from her body, leaving her clad in her black laced panties and matching bra.

She braced herself against his chest as he licked her neck in one long stroke. She flicked her tongue over his jaw, tasting his stubble. She licked again, liking the raw, masculine taste of his sweaty skin.

She knew what she was doing was wrong, but all that mattered was Aidan touching her.

He nipped her, and when she made a noise, he bit harder. She crumpled his dress shirt beneath her fingers.

"Do you want that off, Sally?" He whispered.

"...Yes..."

He pulled it over his head and let it flutter to the floor.

"Turn around, I want to unclasp you." Sally turned her back, letting him unfasten the clasp that held her together. Lost in the moment, she saw no reason to stop him. They seemed to be caught in a strange, wild feeling, dragged to a place where they were lovers.

Last he undid the clasp, pushing the garment down her arms, baring her breasts with hot, callused hands.

She faced the door, bare, her breasts heavy and her nipples tightening. When she felt his tongue on her back, she groaned, closing her eyes.

He traced her spine to her hips, pushing her panties down, until it pooled at her feet.

"Part your legs." He commanded in a soft voice.

She obeyed, sliding her legs apart. He slid to his knees, his hands pressing her legs apart so he could find her with his tongue. He touched the curls between her thighs and she gasped at the sensation.

"Turn around. I want to see you."

He slid his hands from her hips up to her breasts, his thumbs caressing her nipples. "You are beautiful." His voice was thick and low. "You are glorious, lush, and wonderful." He took her hands and guided them to her breasts.

"Rub the tips for me. Feel the pleasure of it."

He leaned forward and kissed her abdomen, warming her skin with his breath, trailing kisses to her navel, into which he flicked his tongue. Sally squeezed the tips, gasping at the tingle that sped from them.

"...Aidan..." She whispered.

He dipped his tongue to the part of her that ached. He licked her, rubbing the little nub of skin, his tongue expertly understanding what she craved, without knowing.

She wanted to push her hips onto him, but she enjoyed the feeling he was making her feel with his tongue.

The door opened just an inch, but the man closed it instantly, deciding to go back to the ball.

Sally looked back at Aidan and gasped. He was smiling, his eyes hot and animal-like. Nearly being found out had excited him.

He rose, locking his arm behind her back, and kissed her deeply. His tongue stroked the inside of her mouth, opening her wide for him.

He broke the kiss and crossed the door to turn the key in the lock. On his way back, he took off his pants and boxers, as he sat on the chair.

"I'm going to love you, Sally."

She moved to the chair and straddled his legs. He caught her hips and lowered her to him, pulling her forward to skim his body. "You are wet for me, which is good."

Her opening was full of warm liquid, which had her excited, and the more she got excited, the more it filled.

"Spread your legs." He commanded.

He slid his fingers between her thighs and parted her. His cock moved into her slowly and lowered her down to him.

Her head went back as he stretched her, filling her unbelievably. She clutched his shoulders, her nails biting into his flesh, and he smiled against her mouth.

"You are **mine**," he growled, his voice fierce.

"...Yes..."

He moved his mouth to her neck, loving the scent of her.

"I do not want another man touching you. Not ever. Not **ever**. You are mine, Sally, and I will keep every man away from you, except Josh, but I will kill any who try to take you away from me."

He drove into her again, loving the cries of pleasure that escaped out of her mouth. He leaned back and drove into her fast and hard. Their hips meeting had the chair creaking. He wanted to crawl inside her, to have her part of him forever.

He heard his own groans of pleasure, his voice hoarse and rasping. She screamed her brown eyes wide.

He couldn't stop. Something else controlled his body, and he gave into it. **Need her, want her**. Never stop.

**Never let this end**.

His release hit him. His muscles bunched, and his seed shot inside her, and she moaned with release, her hips lifting to meet his.

He dragged her to him and both slumped into the chair, holding each other close.

They both looked at each other and laughed. She lightly kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Aidan, Happy Anniversary." He rolled his eyes and looked down at his wife, with love in his eyes. "Love you too. Although, I felt weird doing it at first, but the ending was the best." Aidan smirked, earning him a playful slap on his chest.

"Hey, you're the one that said we needed a little kink in our role playing, and here we are." Squealing as Aidan tickled her.

"What happens at a Ball stays at a Ball." Sally rolled her eyes and snuggled into her husband. "You are so corny, but keep on trying; something better will come to you." Aidan pinched her and joined in laughing, wanting every day to be like this.

**Free, wild, and love, lots of love**.


End file.
